The invention relates to a medical instrument, for example a medical forceps, having an instrument insert and an instrument handle.
Medical instruments in which an instrument insert is detachably connectable to an instrument handle are known in the art, for example from German patent DE 198 09 120 C1. In the instrument disclosed in German patent DE 198 09 120 C1, the instrument insert is connected to the instrument handle via a ball locking connection. For locking the ball locking connection, an insert connected to a grip is provided, and this insert is held by a compression spring in a secured position in which the insert blocks the locking balls. For releasing the connection, the grip provided on the instrument handle is moved proximally, so that the insert is moved proximally away from the locking ball and releases the ball. This release movement is required when assembling the instrument insert and the instrument handle, as well as on separating them. In particular, during assembly this locking system is difficult to handle. On the one hand, the grip must be moved proximally in order to bring the insert into its released position, and on the other hand, at the same time, the instrument handle must be moved with the grip distally towards the proximal end of the instrument insert in order to join both parts together. This renders the handling extremely awkward.